


The Maiden's Last Sacrifice.

by Daisysmartheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, mist is only mentioned, once again why the hell is platonic sanaki/sephiran not a thing, what the hell is this, why cant i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: haha what the fuck did i just write. i really don't know, super fucking un beta'd btw.





	The Maiden's Last Sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> smh gotta feed the tag myself i guess, jk jk i love all the other authors for these two. also i guess implied sex but its not outright said? idk theyre both consenting adults so fuck it i do what i want

“Please, it's more important for them to have someone like you rather than a pitiful mage like me.”

Those were the last words he had ever heard he speak, before her death at his unwilling hands. The girl, no, woman, he had strove to protect, throwing herself away for a failure like him. Her Sacrifice would be honored, no matter the objection of the mercenary child. If meeting her had been the beginning of his truest days, then her death would be their end. No matter what, whether he face the man who saved him, the girl who had put all her trust in him, or the goddess Herself, he would do it with pride and all the power he could. He was a general for Goddess’ sake, and not even for just one kingdom. You'd think death would be par for him, but hers hurt more than even his original master's.

“Please. Live, for Daein and it's people, with all the honor you can.”

The words blurred in her mind, not knowing how she clung to life, she stood. She knew her Sacrifice had been used to the brink of her own death, but by doing so she had allowed the war to be won. Only barely knowing her way left from right, she shambled towards the exit to the Tower. When she left, she had found a man she thought to be surely doomed.

“L-lehran? I thought, I thought you were dead?”

The woman in front of him, caked in red but still living, asked him that, and he had no answer. He too had thought himself to certainly die in that tower, had it not been for his little Empress or the quick thinking of Mist. Moving to support the quickly fainting woman, he said the only thing to come to mind.

“Dear child, we must get you back to the castle, and to the people inside.”

She still didn't know where she was, only that she was somewhere in Begnion, most likely the castle, and that she had to make her way to Daein, but for why she still was not aware, just that Lehran had said someone would miss her there. Rolling out of the plush sheets, she saw a change of clothing on the chair to her left, changed, and threw open the door that she assumed led out.

“Sister! Oh sister! I thought I would never see you again!”

Sanaki was near tears, her sister was alive! Oh thank the Goddess, they could be a family again, just as she had always wished. From what Lehran had told her however, she seemed to have a one track mind of making it to Daein, apparently mumbling it in her sleep. She had to be strong, she was Empress after all, no matter how much her sister leaving again would hurt.

“I must return to Daein. Even I do not know why, but I feel as if I must.”

As she said those words, she felt a twinge of guilt, this no-longer-a-child calling her sister would have to live without her for a period again, and judging by the now tight fit of her clothing, it had been some time since she had last seen her. She could tell however, Daein was her penultimate, something, no, someone was waiting for her, though who she could not recall. Was it Sothe? No, by now he would be older, off having his own life and getting over the feelings she never truly reciprocated. The other members of the original Brigade? No, Nolan would be nearing death, preferring to watch Edward and Leo keep their own trainees out of trouble. Pelleas? Even she couldn't fool herself into believing that, he most likely took up the crown, and was content even knowing his parentage was a lie. Wait. Him. Oh goddess above, it had to be Him. The one she had nearly killed herself for, the one who must think she is really and truly dead. Resolve in her heart, she now knew why she must return, and made plans with the now eighteen Empress Sanaki to leave as soon as her wounds would allow.

“I'm sorry we couldn't spend much time together, if I return here we certainly can.”

After saying those words, she rode off once again from her “home” to her true and only home. Ahe knew the trek would be hard, and that many a person ahe knew could possibly see her, but it didn't deter her in the slightest. if anything, it made her excited. The prospect of seeing her friends, her family, made a spring in the back of her mind snap to, and she could remember it all. All the work from the war, the fights with Jarod, that night in the forest, that particularly special night in the desert. All of it fueled her as she rode from village to village.

“Please, I beg, you haven't seen a man with dark hair and green eyes anywhere, have you?”

She'd ask this in nearly every town she came in to, and the answer was always that that describes half our population, you'd need a name. It didn't matter, she had always just wanted to ask after all, somehow she knew he'd be in Nevasa, even though Sothe would also be there. She still had two days to ride to there however, but could do it in one and a half if she ate on her steed. Deciding to do just that, she arrived just shy of dusk two days later. Knowing almoat exactly where to go, she went to the old area of town, the one with the most connections to older members of the Daein army. Still remembering his appearance by mind alone, it took only a few moments for her to find him, and she walked up to him, calling his name as she approached.

“Micaiah? Is it, is it truly you? Oh goddess above I thought you were dead! Oh I pray this is not some trick of the goddess, should it be my time to go.”

She held him tight, hearing the choked sobs he let out. She had done it. She had made it back to him.

“Yes, yes my love, my knight, my Zelgius. I am truly here. Now please, let us go inside, I feel we have plenty to catch up on.”


End file.
